


Lost Light

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [10]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas fic fest, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Here is number ten of my Mirandy Christmas fics. We're so close to the end my dudes.Andy's christmas lights die and she's had a rough day. Her favourite person comes to the rescue!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Lost Light

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Hope you like it even if it's a little shorter than the usual!

Andy glanced around her sparsely decorated apartment and sighed. It wasn’t looking very cheerful, which was not usually how she liked it to look at Christmas time. She had been so busy working at the Mirror, she hadn’t even seen Miranda in over two weeks.

She was worried the twins had already forgotten about her, they had a memory like a goldfish. She was getting bigger and bigger stories at the Mirror, and she was finding it harder and harder to get away from it all.

It wasn’t soon after she finished her year long tenure with Miranda that she got her job at the Mirror, and the two of them struck up an unlikely friendship. First it started with getting coffee together every once and awhile, Miranda seemed to love hearing about her adventures out in the world.

Then Miranda would call her late after work and they’d share a Night cap, Miranda would edit the book and Andy would work on her articles. Sometimes Miranda would ask her opinion and sometimes she would offer to read what Andy had wrote. Those nights left her feeling giddy and light.

Later she was even given the honour to have dinner with Miranda and her girls. Then she was going to Cassidy’s soccer games, and Caroline’s piano recitals. She loved every minute of it.

Now she found she was missing them. Though it seemed the closer they got to the holidays, the crazier it got out on the streets. She’d interviewed the victims of a recently liberated sex trafficking ring, it had been a long and hard week. She had just finished the article today, and had been looking forward to this all day.

Her apartment was barren, but tonight she had time. She and pulled her box of Christmas decorations from the back of her closet, and she was so excited to put them up. Christmas was her favourite time of year.

Andy cracked open a beer, and began to remove the strings of lights from the worn cardboard box. Carefully she began to string them along the ceiling. Then she cracked another, and strung up another string.

Soon she’d finished six all herself but the lights were done. Excitedly she flipped on her extension cord, the lights flickered, fizzled and then died.

Andy sighed, flopped down on the floor and cried out in frustration. She pulled out her phone and texted Nigel. She knew he probably wouldn’t respond for a while. Tonight was his date night for him.

Of course this is how the day had to go. She’d had the lights for a while, of course they had hung in her room back at home. She’d taken them when she left home. There wasn’t a lot she had left from her old life anymore. She’d lost all of that, her family, and friends. 

There was a knock on her door.

Andy staggered to her feet and crossed the floor to the door, pulling it open.

Miranda stood there, two large paper bags in hands. She looked so prim and proper standing in her disgusting hallway in her designer clothes. She glanced up at Andy with an uncertain look.

“Miranda?”

Miranda peeked past Andy and into the apartment.

“Are you going to invite me in?”

Andy blinked, before moving to the side.

“Um, yeah- yes.”

Miranda dropped the bags on the floor.

“Miranda- not that I’m super stoked to see you, but what’re you doin’ here?”

Miranda glanced at the pile of empty beer bottles.

“You’ve been drinking?”

Andy shrugged.

“Rough day.”

Miranda nodded.

“You should have called me, I would have come.”

Andy looked down at the floor, but didn’t respond.

“Nigel said- well I brought you lights.”

Miranda bit her lip, Andy never saw her look so out of place as she did standing there in her mildly empty living room.

“You brought me lights?”

Miranda glanced down at the bags and nodded.

Andy looked down at the bags, then back up at Miranda, who looked more and more uncomfortable. 

Andy’s face split into a grin, as she rushed Miranda and wrapped her arms around her. Miranda was startled but responded in kind, gently placing a hand on Andy’s hip and one on the small of her back. The smell of Miranda’s perfume and the feeling of Miranda’s arms around her, Miranda’s presence just stripped all the weight from her shoulders.

Andy sighed.

“I love you.”

Miranda froze, then Andy did. She pulled back.

“I’m sorry Miranda-”

Miranda frowned.

“Don’t take it back. Don’t you dare-”

Andy cupped Miranda’s face in her hands and kissed her softly. Miranda leaned into her, her arms finding their way around Andy again. Andy pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

“I won’t.”

Miranda cheeks were pink. She licked her lips, and leaned in to kiss her gently again. Andy let her into her space again, and when she felt Miranda’s tongue press against her bottom lip she accepted it. Miranda groaned, and clutched her tightly.

“Cassidy told me to ask you if you would come to the townhouse for dinner. They miss you- I miss you.” Miranda whispered.

“You know I’d follow you anywhere.” Andy replied.

Miranda smiled and then nodded.

“Now I believe we have some lights to put up?”

Andy grinned brightly, and nodded excitedly.

“Then we should get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, five more to go peeps!! We're so close. Sorry it's a little short this time, my brain is a little short on the inspiration juice. As always I love to hear what you all think!!!


End file.
